


loud neighbors

by korrasamikalefield



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, hhhhh, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamikalefield/pseuds/korrasamikalefield
Summary: prompt: im stressed and trying to study and probably definitely balding and its the unholy hour of 2 in the morning and my neighbor upstairs keeps dropping shit and oh mY RAO HELP ME IS THAT THE SOUND OF A FUCKING DRILL------------------------------------------------------------------------Kara isn't Supergirl in this fic, but she's still Kryptonian.She's a college student.Edit: this was originally intended to just be a one-shot but I've gotten a few requests to make this a fic??? maybe. we shall see.





	loud neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing other things but alas, here we are.

Kara would like to think that she’s a very patient person. After all, she works part-time at a retail store and haven’t lost all of her sanity and hair yet. She still manages to keep a smile going when she’s at work, when her other co-workers have all adapted the blank stare that utterly screams ‘they’ve embraced the thought of death, and are now waiting for the sweet release of it’ into their lives.

However, tonight is the night that her patience runs scarcely thin because, as her luck would have it, she’s had an insanely hectic week and she has a final in history tomorrow to study for, but she’s been distracted for the past _half an hour_ by the sounds of various objects falling on the floor and slight muttered curses right above her head. She desperately hopes that she wouldn’t have to confront the person or call security and that they’d just stop and go to sleep or do a task that’s less noisy. 

She’s tried earplugs, but they don’t work much for her considering she has super-hearing. 

It’s moments like this when she thinks that these powers are a curse instead of a blessing.

 _How can one person be so dang clumsy in such a short amount of time?_ she wonders.

She yawns as she glances over at the clock on the wall, double-taking so fast that the momentum makes her fall off the chair.

“What the fuck! It’s 2 already!?” she exclaims, picking herself back up and hoping that she didn’t just do the same thing to her downstairs neighbor that whoever the person above her is doing to her right now. She winces at the thought of that.

She runs her hand down her hair. _I’m so failing this exam, I’m so screwed. What did I do to deserve this hell?_

The sound of another thing falling to the floor hits her ears and her eye twitches in response. “Rao, please give me strength,” she sighs. 

_What the hell could they possibly be doing up there at this time of night to make that much noise. Is there an intruder? Are they making a ball pit of furniture? Boarding up their apartment to prepare for the zombie apocalypse? ARE THEY HAVING SEX?!_  
“Get it together, Kara!” Face turning red at the thought as she yells at herself, a hundred percent sure that if anyone else was here to witness this, she’d seem absolutely insane.

The unmistakable sound of a _drill_ starts up, and Kara’s sure she’s going to go bald at this point. She’s also sure that she’s going to start sobbing soon if this person doesn’t stop being a menace to the society of apartment dwellers.

“THAT’S IT! WHO THE FUCK OPERATES A DRILL AT _2 IN THE MORNING!?_ ” she shouts, grabbing at her hair as she moves to the door of her apartment.

Retrieving her hoodie from the couch and putting it on, she hastily moves to the staircase.

Making her way over to the door number that’s directly above her apartment, she huffs and knocks, hoping that it was loud enough for the person to hear over whatever they were doing in there.

She shoves her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, fumbling with her keys inside and hears a faint “hold on” from inside. She’s sure that she wouldn’t have been able to hear it if she didn’t have super hearing. Okay, so maybe it’s not always a curse.

The door opens after a minute, and she opens her mouth to speak only to close it again and stare at the most attractive person she’s ever seen, even if she’s kind of blending into the darkness of the apartment. Kara could see her green eyes behind the woman’s own pair of glasses through the dark though, and she’s never really appreciated the color green until now. They’re both wearing the same attire, something straight out of the ‘I’m a student in debt’’ line of clothing. 

_Seriously? How does she makes the ‘broke college student’ look work that well? I feel like I’m wearing a trash bag now in comparison. A comfortable one, at least._

“Uh, hi, may I help you?” the pale dark-haired woman asks, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Kara snaps out of her train of thought, momentarily forgetting why she was even angry to begin with.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I was just- I’m in the apartment right below yours and I was trying to concentrate but I kept getting distracted by things falling and the sound of a drill and I was just wondering if you could maybe save what you’re doing for tomor- or, er, the afternoon today? It’s just late now is all.” Kara explains, with words and partly with hand gestures while pushing up her glasses.

_Smooth, Kara. Maybe she’ll like your impression of a flailing goldfish._

The now amused woman looks at the watch around her arm, eyes widening and frowning in realization of the time.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize the time, I thought it was much earlier than it actually is.” she winces and apologizes, “I’ll stop being so noisy, I’m sorry you had to put up with all that.”

_She has an accent, is that British?_

“No, no it’s okay, I should’ve come up earlier but I didn’t realize the time either.” Kara responds, pushing up her glasses once more.

“I really am sorry though, I didn’t think it would be that loud, I thought the sound-proof padding would stop any noise from affecting my neighbors, but I guess it doesn’t really work on floorboards, huh?” she chuckles, face still apologetic. 

Kara laughs quietly, hoping not to disturb any neighbors on her floor. “Yeah, I guess not. It’s alright though, no harm no foul. Have a good night,” 

“Lena.” the woman replies, smiling.

“Lena,” Kara says, testing the name out. She smiles back and continues “Have a good night, Lena. I’m Kara, by the way.”

“You too, Kara. Goodnight. Sorry again for the inconvenience, and thanks for not blowing up at me.” Lena gives a half wave as she closes her door.

Kara nods at her before the door closes, giving a last smile through the cracks, watching Lena return the smile.

She lets out a breath she didn't know she held as she walked back to her own apartment.

_I take it back, she can drill me at 2 in the morning anytime._

 

Kara groans as she closes the door to her apartment, just getting back home from her history exam and she could practically hear her brain itself screaming.

_I failed. There’s actually no way I passed that. Oh boy._

Throwing her bag on the floor as she walks in, she faceplants right onto the couch and grunts. Her thoughts go back to the woman that she met yesterday night, the same woman that snuck up onto her mind during the exam.

_Was it worth failing then? I mean- ah whatever she probably isn’t into women anyways, and even if she was, I definitely tanked any chance I had with her as soon as I did that goldfish impression last night.. Is it worth a shot?_

She groans again, flipping over on the couch as the doorbell rings. Wondering who it could be, she lowers her glasses and uses her x-ray vision to glance at whoever’s at her door. 

_Lena?_

She pushes her glasses back up and herself up from the couch and makes her way to the door, opening it up and greeting the green-eyed woman from last night.

“Hey, Lena.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena returns the smile again, “Hi, Kara, I was just stopping by to give you this,” she holds out a fruit basket “to make amends for last night. Sorry that I broke your concentration.” 

Kara takes the fruit basket from her, “Oh, thanks but you really didn’t have to.” 

Lena softly laughs and replies, “I know I didn’t _have_ to, Kara, but it's okay. I wanted to.”

Kara laughs along, pushing her glasses up for the umpteenth time.

_It’s now or never Kara.. Okay, well, technically not never, because she literally lives a floor above you but- okay okay whatever just do it you absolute disaster, you’re doing the goldfish look again._

“Well, heh, I was actually thinking of coming back up to see you again.” she recovers. Or tries.

Lena tilts her head a bit and frowns, “Really? I’m sorry, was I being loud again?”

“Oh, no, no you weren’t, I just uh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get lunch or something with me tomorrow?” Kara stutters as she winces internally. Damn her inability to flirt.

Lena bites her bottom lip and chuckles, “What, like a date?” 

_SHE’S RUNNING HER HAND THROUGH HER HAIR NOW WHAT DO I DO_

“Uh, um. Uh,” Kara squeaks with widened eyes and shuts the door.

_WHAT DID YOU JUST DO YOU IDIOT OPEN THE DOOR_

Kara frantically grabs at the door knob, ripping the knob straight off of the door itself as it flew open.

Lena was still standing there, giving her a perplexed look as she looks at the handle in Kara’s hand.

“Sorry, did I misread the situation?” Lena asks, looking back up at Kara’s face, “and did you just rip the knob off your door?”

Kara freezes, looking at the knob in her hand, “Oh, yeah, wait I mean no, I mean-,” she chuckles awkwardly, “no to the misread situation but yes to the knob, it’s uh, I’ve been needing to replace it because it’s been loose.” she says, hoping that Lena buys her very awfully constructed lie.

Lena chuckles again, “Okay, I’m afraid I can’t do lunch though,”

Kara frowns.

_Nice job, Kara. Add scaring pretty women away to your list of powers._

Before Kara gets a chance to open her mouth, Lena continues, “but I’m free around 7 if you’d like to get dinner, and yes, like a date.” she smirks.

_NICE JOB KARA, CROSS OUT SCARING PRETTY WOMEN AWAY FROM YOUR LIST OF POWERS._

Kara emits a bright smile, “Oh, yeah, definitely. I can do dinner.” she replies.

“I hope between that and your natural ability to be adorable, those aren’t the only things you can do,” Lena smirks and winks, “I'll see you tomorrow night Kara, wear something formal.” she turns and walks away, with slightly more of a sway than Kara had anticipated.

_Rao, I’ve never been so thankful that drills exist in my entire life. Oh, fuck.. my door._


End file.
